The present disclosure relates generally to business intelligence and more particularly to manufacturing planning based on resource quality.
A manufacturing planning management system uses business intelligence to plan and control all aspects of manufacturing, including managing materials, scheduling machines and people, and coordinating suppliers and key customers. Effective manufacturing planning management systems coordinate supply chains across company boundaries and continuously adapt and respond to changes in the company environment, strategy, customer requirements, particular problems, and new supply chain opportunities.